friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Rachel's New Dress
"The One With Rachel's New Dress" is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on April 2, 1998. Rachel takes a provocative pose to get Joshua into a romantic mood - but her plans go awry. Chandler and Joey are at odds to persuade Phoebe to name one of her triplets after them. Ross fears that Emily might turn into a lesbian after a week in London with Susan. Plot In preparation for the first night with Joshua, Rachel plans the most romantic date (involving Monica into cooking dinner). Unfortunately, Joshua suffers from a form of ornithophobia - he fears farm birds, which Joey and Chandler's chick and duck happen to be. This might have not even come up during the date were it not for the fact that the chick and the duck are roaming around in Rachel's apartment, in full view of Joshua. Because of his fear, Rachel and Joshua end up taking everything at his parents' place, which happens to be empty as his parents are on holiday. The night promises to be a good one for Rachel, except for one thing - Joshua's parents arrive early and catch Rachel in her negligee, which she tries to pass as a new prototype dress from Bloomingdale's. On insistence of Joshua's father, the four of them end up having dinner at a restaurant and Rachel wears nothing but her night-dress. When Emily offers to accompany Susan on a trip to London, Ross fears the worst and suspects that Susan might try to turn Emily into a lesbian, as she did with Carol. Ross expresses his fears with his friends, and the girls make fun of him because of his lack of trust in Emily. Ross even talks this out with Carol, who cannot believe that Ross actually believes that Susan and Emily might be having "too much fun" together. Ross quickly fantasizes a possible lesbian situation to her, which leads to her admitting the possibility of something happening between the two. At the airport (where Ross and Carol lust after an attractive woman at the arrivals), Emily and Susan arrive, with no lesbian connection between them - and Ross is happy about this. Having named two of the triplets Leslie and Frank Jr. Jr. respectively, Frank and Alice are left with one unnamed triplet. Alice asks Phoebe to name the third boy baby, which Phoebe takes as a personal challenge when Joey and Chandler are the names she has to choose between. The guys argue the validity of their names for the third triplet, when Joey points out how he believes that Chandler is the stupidest name he's ever heard. Chandler is deeply upset about this and rushes into full plans to change his name and surname. Eventually Phoebe can't take it any longer and decides to name the baby Chandler on condition that the adult Chandler keep his name too. When she leaves, he laughs in Joey's face, revealing how everything was a ruse for Phoebe to take his name and not Joey's. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tate Donovan - Joshua Burgin Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Jessica Hecht - Susan Bunch Debra Jo Rupp - Alice Knight Buffay John Bennett Perry - Mr. Burgin Charles Thomas Allen - Ben Geller John Christopher Allen - Ben Geller Pat Crowley - Mrs. Burgin Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Andrew Reich, Ted Cohen, Jill Condon & Amy Toomin Trivia *Joshua's father is played by John Bennett Perry, who is Matthew Perry's real-life father. *Phoebe didn't seem to realize that Leslie was the name of her ex-partner. *Because she's too pregnant to play the guitar, Phoebe practises Smelly Cat on a snare drum. Her level of skill with the snare drum is as high as with the guitar, defining the "drum roll" as the actual rolling of the drumsticks over the snare skin. *Monica is creeped out of choosing other peoples sex-clothes, but in The One With The Birthing Video she doesn't mind letting other people choose hers (including her own brother). *Joey once again exhibits his lack of proper high school education when he dismisses "Raymond Chandler" (American author, 1888–1959) as not being a valid name. (Nine episodes back in "The One Where They're Going To Party", he had exhibited such ignorance when he did not recognize Gandalf from Lord of the Rings.) Goofs * When Monica tells Rachel what she is cooking, and Rachel says "I really get crabby when I cook" she crosses her arms and in a flash they are on the counter again. * When Rachel shoos the birds into the hall, the chicken turns around and heads away from the guys' door. When Joey opens the door, the chicken is right outside the door. *When Rachel says "Hi, you." her left hand is on her thigh, but in the previous shot, it was on her belly. *Still on the same scene, when Joshua's parents walk in, her left hand was on her hair. In the next shot, is back on her thigh. *When Phoebe says "Wow", in this shot, Monica's head is turned to the left. In the next shot, when Phoebe finishes her sentence "Carol really messed you up." Monica's head is turned to the right. *When Ross says "This is not fun!" look at his arms. In the next shot, his arms are on a different position, specially his right one. * When Rachel is in Joshua's parent's house, and sits down in a more seductive way, then his parents walk in, her legs are crossed in one scene then its not and then back to crossed again. * When Ross and Carol were talking about Emily and Susan, the naginata on the wall is unsheathed. When it goes to Carol then back to Ross, it's sheathed with it's scabbard. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 redone